Spiritual Perfection
by FEGeek
Summary: Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, Jack, Glen, Alice and The Will of the Abyss all come back to one person; Lacie.


In a coin there are two sides. In a person there is another half, and by Zeus' judgment- they are separated. Forever searching for their own Other. But on this planet you call Earth there are beings- humans- who walk in to the Abyss of Darkness. Born with their second half. Linked in every way.

"_My name is Alice. What is yours?"_

"_My name is Alice. What is yours?"_

Then there are those who do not need Another because they are Whole. Freaks of nature that prance to their own meaningless tune. Stuck in a world built from their mind. A world they control. Stop when told to stop, governed by selfish desires.

"_Hello. My name is Lacie."_

Lacie… something that should never have existed. She is the Servant of Death.

"_Welcome to Sablier."_

And the [her] world crumbles.

* * *

><p><em>"She looks just like Lacie, doesn't she?"<em>

Lacie… sacrificed to the Abyss for reasons unknown. The ember that rises to a flame, a threat to the serene forest below. An ignition has already started and it swallows the path, closing down on inhabitants below.

_"Yes. I want to call her Alice."_

_"This must be a lot for you Glen. I'm so sorry."_

_He doesn't reply. Simply stares at the thing in the crib. Jack frowns and reaches down to hold the child. Rocking her back and forth, whispering comforting lullabies. "She'll really live up to Lacie, I can feel it."_

_Glen looks at him. Eyes blank and shrouded in undisclosed grief. "Nothing can replace Lacie. Not even That you are holding."_

Lacie… split in black and white. Lacie… split in two. Lacie… both innocent and cruel. This is when the first domino falls in an endless spiral of tragedy, pain and despair.

"_Then why do you keep Alice, Glen?" he asks._

* * *

><p>In a tower hidden in shadows, there is a door. Inside is a treasure more valuable than gold but no one is there to guard because there is a Monster inside. One is White and one is Black.<p>

"_Hello. My name is Alice. What is yours?"_

_An elegant smile. Green eyes that flash with joy and mirth. "My name is Jack. You have a pretty name." And then they play. Singing songs, reading books and having tea. The clock ticks. It is nearly 12 and Jack needs to go home from the girl in black._

"_Goodbye Alice. I'll see you tonight. And I'll bring cakes that are delicious and sweet."_

_She is like Lacie, he thinks._

Barriers. Spiritual, physical and emotional. There are many in the shadows, but there are two that separate insanity from sanity. Ironic really. The white that is as soft as snow can never be innocent. Black that is as treacherous as it is sinful is pure. The Alice and the Alice.

There is no _alice_. There is only _Alice_.

_Jack comes back to the tower, a smile on his face._

_He enters the room, awaiting the Angel that is so young. But instead he sees a Wolf, guised as a Lamb. One look at him and her face lights. She runs to him and hugs him tight. He hugs back before a sensation of pain and longing fill his mind._

"_You are not my Alice."_

_He knows she's hurt but she doesn't show it. Instead she turns and digs her heel into the loveseat and says: "She is Alice. But I'm Alice too. Don't worry; we're both the same, so you can just love me too."_

_He doesn't quite understand, but he knows that both Alice are like Lacie. From the corner of his eyes he sees a finely crafted mirror, and although the Girl is wearing nothing but black... all he sees is the her never-ending white._

* * *

><p>There is Glen. There is Jack. There is Alice and Alice but there is only one Lacie. Or so Jack used to think.<p>

The market is crowded and he hears yelling. It's about Oz and who he belongs to.

Jack chuckles and watches Oz turn. A bewildered expression crosses Oz's face and the contractor squints, trying to make out Jack's spirit before being whacked on the head by Alice.

"You are my man-servant, so don't ever leave me alone again Oz!" she screams.

"Baka-rabbit! Oz is no manservant!" Gilbert retorts.

Jack laughs. His emotions are full of spite. _She is really like Lacie_. But now he shudders. The name sounds odd in his tongue, rusty and unused. Almost like copper. As if her life was an imagination in his memories.

But it isn't, he reminds himself. Because she is in front of him- acting like a child and re-living the hundreds of years past her sacrifice to the Abyss. And he realizes the dread Oz will face. In the end, Alice is nothing but a puppet to host Lacie's soul.

He can imagine Oz's pain, when in the end he will have to let go of the Alice he holds in a glorious dear mental pedestal. Let go of Alice. And Jack can also see his pain when he watches Her fade from existence.

The scene changes suddenly and he is back inside a room, covered by curtains and dolls. The floor is checkered like the board of chess and he is standing in between the black and white tiles.

_[Unable to choose which side he should take.]_

He sees Alice, drawing on the floor. Cheshire beside her.

This wasn't the Alice that had a fiery brilliance that reminded him of Glen when they were young. No, this was the Alice that had nothing inside except oddly enough; him.

Her obsession with him was usurping. He felt quite proud of it really. And he can't resist the twitch of a smile.

Alice stands up then, aware of the vague presence he emits. "Jack. Is that you? I've missed you so much!"

The room comes alive. Dolls stand and dance, shouting words of encouragement to The Will.

_"Jack's here, Jack's here!"_

_"Alice must be really happy!"_

_"Cheshire, do you remember Jack?"_

The blunders of thoughts make him flinch.

"Shut up!" he hears Alice [ThE WiLL] scream. "I can't concentrate! Jack, where are you?"

His presence is fading [roTtIng] and he watches Alice run around the room, screaming his name over and over again. The dolls match her rhythm, shouting questions and words that distract her mind.

_[Now he is gone. The White Rabbit is sad and The Black Rabbit has become her replacement. A never ending cycle.]_

* * *

><p>There are two Alice. The brilliant Red Knight and the perfect White Queen. Forever despising the other because they are opposites.<p>

Although, Jack knows better.

He knows that they are one person and can never become someone else. They can never live up to their name of Alice because together they are Lacie.

Lacie. A being that is Whole.

Lacie. A being that split in two.

Lacie. Both Alice physically and The Will of the Abyss mentally.

If it were a story, it would never be about the two Alice or Oz or Gilbert or even Jack himself. Instead it would be all about Lacie. Lacie that is both innocent and cruel. Lacie that is both black and white. Lacie that captured the heart of two men.

Lacie that is the Harmony of the Abyss.

* * *

><p>AN: A one-shot by the spur of a moment. After reading the newest chapter of Pandora Hearts and a few of the characters Wiki page, an idea got to me. If they are looking for the supposed "Golden Garden" inside Abyss, they would need The Will of the Abyss. I don't have much information on the Harmony of the Abyss so I apologize, but I have a theory if Alice and The Will are fused- they will make Lacie who is The Harmony of the Abyss thus their "Golden Garden."

This is split into two explanations if you are confused:

1. (Part 1) It explains that Sablier is Lacie's world. And that Lacie doesn't need a "soulmate" because she is one "whole" being. And it also explains that twins are each other's Other. Linked and entwined by the red string of fate. Hence the "My name is Alice. What is yours?" twice. The first one is The Will speaking, and the second is Alice in unison.

What if Alice and The Will weren't Lacie's daughters as many fans speculate. What if they- together- are Lacie herself, who in this one-shot is split into two as Alice physically and The Will spiritually by the Abyss' powers after her sacrifice.

2. (Part 4) This is where, in the end, Jack is speculating that once everything is settled with Vincent, Leo and the Baskervilles that both he and Oz will be sad over the fact that Lacie will be reborn- fusing both The Will and Alice. Finally erasing the existence of _Alice_ from humanity.

And another thing is the fact that Alice and The Will can never be who they are on the inside because they are Lacie herself- never breaking from her shadow.


End file.
